


the only truth I know is you.

by lydiadeetz13



Category: Justified
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Justified - Freeform, Romance, Smut, alcohol use, but not the bad drugs, he's just the cutest, help I've been writing this for weeks, no idea how long this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiadeetz13/pseuds/lydiadeetz13
Summary: Rachel's best friend Audrey is in town for a week, and Tim's over the moon. Is it just physical?(obvs no)
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello. been writing this during late nights and boring quaran-time. I have no idea how long this will be going on for. but I'm going to enjoy it. how does everyone not wanna kiss on Tim's face all the time? no, I will never be over this show.

When Tim Gutterson caught a glimpse of his colleague Rachel, he was already grinning. Rachel had been real coy about who she was bringing to the bar that night, and now it makes sense to Tim. The tall, dark haired woman standing next to her was her friend Audrey Moss. Tim and Audrey had met once before at Rachel and her fiancee Jacob's engagement party a month ago. Audrey was from Tennessee and had been Rachel's best friend since they met at violin camp when they were eleven. Both girls had given up the instrument by age thirteen, but stayed in touch. Tim and Audrey had exchanged a few flirty glances, but never had time to talk properly at the party. Tim finds himself taking a quick breath in and taking in every inch of Audrey he can before she turns to see him across the lightly packed bar. Her black hair is shorter than last time but still a mass of curls. The ends tickle her bare shoulders, left pale and uncovered by the black loose halter top she's wearing. Tim's fingertips twitch when he thinks about how silky soft the material looks. Her small behind is clad in black, tight-looking jeans. Her feet are covered by her usual black leather boots. She had worn them with her formal dress for the engagement party. By the time Audrey's turned to see him, he's crossed half of the room to stand a foot behind her. 

"Hey Tim. Audie, did you and Tim officially meet at the party? I work with Tim and Audrey's been my other half since I was 11." Tim smiles softly and takes in Audrey's face. Her thick black eyebrows are the same, as well as her dark brown eyes. "Hey there deputy." Tim feels some blood rush to his cheeks when he hears her voice. He leans against the bar on their right and says with as much charm as possible, "Please, call me Tim. How do you do, ma'am?" She smiles and tucks a loose curl behind her ear. Rachel's grinning hugely behind her at Tim. Audrey sips from her beer and asks sweetly, "Thirsty. Hence the bar. Can I get you a drink?" Rachel leans closer to her friend and murmurs something in her ear, then backing away and turning, heading for the bathroom.  
Tim steps into Rachel's vacant spot at the bar facing Audrey and he winks at her. He takes her beer bottle from her hand, making sure he slides his fingertips across hers. "I got it. Rachel hit the bathroom?" Audrey nods slowly, watching Tim watch her. She says sweetly, "Would you be kind, deputy, and get me a whiskey lemonade? Rye if possible." Tim leans closer to her and says, "You gotta stop calling me deputy, Audrey." While he motions for the bartender, she flutters her dark eyelashes at Tim. "You're going to have to make me, deputy." Tim stops moving completely, standing stock still until the bartender asks him what he would like. Audrey smiles to herself and feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. It's from Rachel. Audrey glances at Tim and, finding him still waiting on drinks, checks her phone. 'Have fun. I'm heading home. Lasagna night. Be safe ;)'. She sighs and quickly texts back, 'you dick! see you tomorrow night for dinner. thanks for the set up, i think'. Audrey is sliding her phone back into her pocket when Tim hands her a glass half full of a light brown liquid. "Rachel not back yet?" Audrey gulps down two large drinks of her cocktail before saying, "She left. Seems this is a set up." Tim rolls his blue eyes and Audrey smiles at his expression. "'Course it is. Wanna get out of here then? I haven't had dinner yet and there's a dynamite diner around the block." Audrey drains the rest of her drink and sets it down hard on the edge of the bar. "Let's go, deputy. I'll let you buy me a cheeseburger."

"How's business?" Audrey swallows her mouthful of sweet potato fries and answers, "Slow. I took a month of unpaid leave to travel a bit. Dad's working for free, too. Luckily we expect the slow season every year so we're prepared." Tim motions to the waiter and points at Audrey's empty glass. The waiter takes it away and Audrey smiles at Tim, her pale cheeks flushing a pretty pink. "Thank you, Tim." The waiter returns with a fresh whiskey lemonade for Audrey and she asks Tim, "So, I'm only in town for a week. What things should I absolutely not miss?" Tim finishes off his burger and thinks for a second before answering, "Not much to miss, honestly. Lots of horse tracks. My place is pretty nice, too. I could show you around." Audrey leans forward and uses her napkin to wipe some ketchup off of Tim's face. He catches her slim wrist for a second before letting it go and murmurs, "Thanks darlin'. You're sweet." Before she can she can stop herself, Audrey retorts, "You have no idea what I taste like." Tim tightens his grip on the diner table and clears his throat. "What's next, Miss Audrey? It's only nine pm, and I ain't taking you home just yet." Audrey makes sure no one is about to approach their table, then leans closer and says quietly, "Uh, so pot is legal where my friend Skye lives. I'm here for a week, so... brought some of that with, planning to share with Rachel. Do you guys get drug tested?" Tim inhales and catches a whiff of her perfume. Audrey smells of vanilla and something floral. Tim grins and leans closer still, close enough that he can see the gold sparkles in her dark eyes. "Once a year. Just passed mine last month, actually. I'll bite. Where we heading, sugar?" Audrey motions at the waiter for the check and leans back in the booth, looking through her black handbag for her credit card. Tim rolls his eyes at her and quickly slips two twenties to the returned waiter. "It's only polite." Audrey blushes and says firmly, "Thanks for dinner. You okay with doing it at my hotel? I'm staying at the Century Plaza; my floor has an outdoor garden on one side. As long as you aren't gonna bust me, we can head there. Rachel drove me to the bar, could you give me a lift?" Tim winks at her and says, "Of course, Audrey. Let's skedaddle."

Audrey couldn't believe her luck. Not only did Rachel invite her handsome colleague Tim to drinks, she had the good sense to leave almost immediately after. The first time Audrey and Tim had met, she was instantly struck by the easy-going blonde marshall. Lots of men in Nashville could look the part, but that accent and Southern charm was near impossible to fake. Most boys in Nashville lean to the country side, and that does not interest Audrey. On her next trip to Lexington (a week this time, thanks to the dead tourist season in Nashville) she had vowed to try and see Deputy Gutterson was free for a drink. Now, instead of a drink, he was there at her hotel waiting on her. Audrey had excused herself to her room before she was supposed to meet up with Tim in the garden area. The top Audrey had worn was a bit too chilly for the Kentucky night, so she takes a second to change into something warmer. She slips ballet flats on her feet in place of her usual black boots and changes from her halter top into a black and white striped t shirt. After she takes a minute to touch up her red lipstick, she throws two joints wrapped in individual plastic wraps into her bag with her phone, hotel room key, and a small tin of mints, and she's out the door in five minutes flat. 

On the other end of the hotel floor, Tim's waiting for and checking out the garden area. The garden extends through a rooftop atrium and is full of firepits and benches. No one else seems to be enjoying the cool night air, which puts Tim immediately at ease. Audrey isn't back yet, so he sits on an outdoor sofa next to a small bonfire and waits for two more minutes before he hears, "Hey deputy."

It's getting late and Deputy Marshal Tim Gutterson is stoned as a rock. Three decent-sized hits off a joint (which quickly became red stained on the end from Audrey's lipstick) and he realizes he hasn't smoked since college. "Fuck." He waits for Audrey to finish her thought, then realizes he heard his own voice say it. Audrey is looking at him amusedly and she sets her hand on his thigh. He can feel the warmth of her hand through his jeans and it centers him for a minute. "How you doing, deputy," she asks Tim. He's got his eyes fixed on her red fingernails against the denim of his jeans and she removes her hand when she sees him fixating on it. "Sorry, didn't mean to... you know. Seriously though, are you alright? I can get you some water." Tim shakes his head and says with more confidence than he feels, "I'm alright, Audrey. And you're free to put your hands on me whenever." Audrey is still going on half a joint when he says this and she laughs, causing her to cough out smoke. It's Tim's turn to ask her if she's okay, and he does so, gently patting her hand. Audrey nods through watery eyes, giving a final cough before saying. "Shit. That hurt." Tim's smiles at her and remarks, "I didn't know my sense of humor was that bad." Grinning back at him, Audrey wraps the half-gone joint back in it's plastic wrap and asks, "When's your bedtime? I don't want to invite you back to my hotel room for room service munchies if you have to work tomorrow or have plans." Tim says immediately, "I can stay for awhile. I'm off tomorrow anyway," then he stands up from the bench and notices Audrey shivering slightly. He says sweetly to her, "C'mere. I'll give you my jacket." Audrey stands up, grabbing her bag and laughing to herself for a second. She points out to her date, "You don't have a jacket on, handsome. I gotta get you stoned more often. You're fun." Winking dramatically at Audrey, he wraps his arm around her shoulders and tugs her close against his side. "I like to think I'm fun sober, too. Let's get some damn snacks." 

On the walk back to Audrey's room, she leans against Tim more than is necessary to stay warm. Tim notices, and smiles wider than he has in a long time.

Room service doesn't deliver past ten, so Audrey and Tim raid the mini bar. Over the next two hours they eat some snacks and talk about their jobs, families, favorite movies, and what kind of candy bar tastes the best (Snickers for Tim, Milky Way for Audrey). Tim's unbuttoned his top two buttons and untucked his shirt and Audrey's changed into black leggings (Tim spent too long appreciating them on her) and is barefoot. Audrey excuses herself to go smoke the other half of the joint they had started earlier and Tim stays behind, good on marijuana for awhile. While she's gone, he can't resist looking around. He'll blame it on the marshal aspect of his life, but in reality he just wants to know more about Audrey. Her luggage is high end and looks to be packed full. Not a lot of personal effects around the hotel room, but she does have a small make up case open on the bathroom counter with at least three shades of lipstick. Walking back to the bed to wait for her, he almost trips over her black boots. Tim picks them up and sets them next to a small bag of what he assumes is dirty clothes. His eyes take in the pile quickly, settling on the pair of purple, satin underwear on top. His chest feels tight for a second and he feels his cheeks growing pink. He murmurs to himself, "Get it together, Gutterson. It's just underwear." He reclines on the bed and checks the time. 2:42. Fuck. He hasn't stayed up this late in... months, probably. Stifling a yawn, he lays his head on the pillow and can immediately smell Audrey's perfume. Before he can stop himself, he inhales deeply and closes his eyes. 

Audrey arrives back at her hotel room just about three am to see Tim asleep on her bed. His dress shirt is open and she can see some light colored chest hair and a bit of a tattoo exposed by his undershirt. Her red eyes settle on the small strip of his abdomen exposed by his shirt riding up. She can make out the slight line of his ab muscles and she takes a sharp breath in. He doesn't hear her walk over to the bed, but he stirs when she sits on the edge next to him. "Hey, sleepyhead. I've never had a date literally fall asleep on me." Sleepily, Tim stretches and grabs her hand. He mumbles, "Sorry, sugar. Come over here and I'll make it up to you." Audrey slips her shoes off and crawls over to his reclined form, laying next to him so they're side by side. Tim yawns and asks quietly, "You want me to head home so you can get some sleep?" Audrey rolls to face him and she gets a whiff of his cologne. It's reminiscent of sandalwood, which relaxes her slightly. "No. You can stay, if you like. We can watch some bad public access tv. Or, you can sleep and I'll watch some alone." Tim extends his arm out and wraps it around Audrey, pulling her close to his chest. He murmurs into her mess of black curls, "This alright?" Audrey feels herself grow warmer immediately and she rests her head on his chest, sighing when she feels Tim breathe in the smell of her hair. "Yes." 

They're quiet for a minute, getting used to being so close to each other. Tim sighs as Audrey rests her hand on his chest. Tim slowly runs his hand up and down her back and she sighs contentedly, scooting closer still to his warm body. "You smell nice, deputy." Tim locks eyes with the woman snuggling against him and he grins, winking at her. "So do you, sugar. I'm going to fall asleep like this, just so you know." Audrey closes her eyes and tightens her fingers around the fabric of his shirt, yawning. She murmurs against his warm skin, "So am I. You're soft." Tim chuckles and it rumbles his chest against Audrey's ear. "That's exactly what every man wants to hear, Audrey." She laughs, opening her eyes and lifting her head up so it's even with his. Tim gently touches her cheek and she flushes, not meeting his eyes. His thumb strokes along the pink skin of her cheekbone and he murmurs, "You are gorgeous, Audrey." He lets his thumb brush across her bottom lip and when she inhales quickly, he realizes he needs to stop touching her or he's going to be in a delicate situation. Audrey's eyes meet his and she says quietly, "I try not to sleep with anyone on a first date. But I'm tired and stoned and cold, and you're warm and comfortable and you smell fucking great." She rests her head back down on his chest and smiles when Tim presses a quick kiss onto her head. "Go to sleep, sugar. I'll keep you warm." A few minutes of silence follow, until Audrey sleepily asks, "Can we go out again? I'm here for a week, maybe longer." Tim smiles and kisses her hair once more. "I dunno if it's necessary, darlin'. You already got me in bed." Audrey lightly smacks his chest and mumbles into it, "You wish, deputy." Tim takes her hand in his and squeezes it, then kisses her palm softly. "You're not wrong about that, Audrey. Now go to sleep. I'll see you when you wake up."


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which audrey and tim share some smooches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't great? but inspiration has struck in this quaran-time and I've been writing frantically between overnight shifts and sleep seshs.

Tim stirs around 6 am like he usually does, but finds himself content to skip a morning run. His bladder needs to be relieved, though, so he carefully slips off the bed and goes to the restroom. On his way back he slips off his shoes and button up and turns off the lights. Audrey is snoring but she starts awake when Tim gets back on the bed. He strokes her dark hair and shushes her, taking his chance and pulling her directly into his arms. She scoots close and mumbles, "Go to sleep, deputy." They're both asleep within five minutes. 

Audrey wakes up and is immediately reminded of the fact that she's sharing a bed with a man. Tim is pressed up against her from behind and he's half hard. Audrey flushes pink and listens to see if he's awakened yet. He's still breathing evenly, so she assumes he's asleep and stretches as gently as she can. Her butt brushes against his crotch and Tim stirs, instinctively pushing his hips forward into her ass. Audrey turns even redder and suddenly realizes how warm his form is against hers, and how long it's been since she's been this close to a man. She hears a yawn from behind her and turns around to face her bedmate. Tim's hair is a mess and he's got some light colored stubble on his face. As his eyes open, Audrey murmurs, "I could get used to waking up to someone this handsome." She traces the tattoo on his chest and he yawns, then says in a scratchy voice, "You're too beautiful to wake up to everyday. I'd go blind." Audrey chuckles and rolls her dark eyes, wrapping her arms around Tim's warm body and nestling her face into his neck. He almost doesn't hear her when she mumbles into his skin, "Not so soft this morning, deputy." The situation suddenly changes in Tim's mind as he realizes he's snuggled up with a gorgeous woman clinging to him and a hard on like he was a teenager. He takes a breath in and decides to go for it, sliding his hand down her back and resting it on her ass. She only moves closer to his body, so he says softly into her ear, "It's your fault, you know. I don't often sleep so close to an ass this good." Audrey slips one of her hands under Tim's white undershirt and she scratches his back, making him sigh and murmur, "You're not helping the whole hard situation, darlin'." He squeezes her ass as she scratches and is rewarded with a small noise that makes him stiffen even more. Audrey's sweating now, and the room feels too stifling. "Good morning, Deputy Marshal Gutterson," she says into his ear as he squeezes her ass again. Tim groans quietly and says against her ear, "Audrey you can't start saying my name like that, all sexy like. I'll never leave your hotel room." Tim can feel Audrey smile against his skin and then she says, "My sincerest apologies, deputy." He inhales sharply and presses a hot kiss to her neck, adding more as she moans quietly. Audrey runs her fingers through his thick hair and Tim continues running kisses up and down her neck, nuzzling the warm skin as she squirms against him. "Your skin is so fuckin' soft," he mumbles into her skin and she laughs, patting the back of his head. Audrey's breathless, but manages to get out, "It's just lotion. If you're good I'll let you rub some on me sometime." Tim groans against her collarbone, "Oh yes please sugar." His teeth scrape gently across the right side of her collarbone and she exhales, "Goddamn, deputy. Keep that up and I'll never leave this room either." Audrey slides her hands across his ass and pulls him harder against her. Tim exhales against the warm skin of her neck and then he hears a phone ring. 

"That's mine. Fucking asshole phone…" Audrey rolls away from the warm body of the marshal and grabs for her phone from the desk across from the bed. Tim takes a deep breath and tries to will his erection away as Audrey answers her phone. "Morning. Yeah, we got some food. No. I promise you, no. Why do you think I'm lying? Whatever, Rachel. Uh, yeah, sure. Seven? If you're sure. How fancy is the restaurant? Sounds good. Bye." In the time Audrey is on the phone, Tim is composing himself. When she turns around to face him, he's pulling on his shoes and buttoning his shirt. Audrey sets her phone down and says, somewhat embarrassed, "Rachel invited you to dinner with us. Seven tonight at a place called The Grey Kitchen. If you want." Tim nods and steps closer to Audrey. "I'd love to. If only so I can hold your hand under the table." Smiling now, Audrey asks, "You heading out?" Tim lets his head hang a bit lower than usual when he answers her. "Yeah. I wish I didn't have to, darlin'. You okay if I pick you up tonight for dinner? Maybe a few drinks after?" Audrey reaches out and takes his hand, saying as she does it, "Sounds great, deputy." Tim pulls on her hand to get her closer and he holds her tightly, murmuring in her ear, "What did I tell you about that shit?" He presses a few warm, wet kisses to her neck and she holds his arms tightly, sighing and closing her eyes when she feels his teeth below her ear. She mumbles, "You'll have to punish me later for my nomenclature ignorance, Deputy Marshal Gutterson." Tim angles his hips against hers and squeezes her behind to pull her in so she can feel his reaction to her teasing before he pulls away. "You're killing me, beautiful. I'll pick you up at six forty five."Audrey nods and follows him to the door, opening it for him and accepting his kiss on the cheek.

As he walks down the hall, Audrey calls out, "Deputy? Come here quick." Tim turns and walks back to Audrey's hotel room much quicker than he was walking away. He leans against the doorframe and asks curiously, "What's up, Audrey?" Audrey looks up at him through her dark eyelashes and she says confidently, "We haven't kissed yet. Not properly, at least." Tim knows that, and he's been waiting for the right moment to finally taste her faded lipstick. Tim grins like the Cheshire cat and says softly, "Well, we can't have that. C'mere, I'll kiss you properly." Audrey reaches her hand up to stroke his stubbled cheek and Tim kisses her gently for a minute, just feeling her soft mouth against his. Audrey is quick to slide her fingers into his hair and tug on it, pulling his head closer and kissing him back fiercely. Tim makes a noise against her lips and squeezes her ass with his free hand. Audrey jumps slightly and pulls back before he can press her even harder against him. Tim leans his head against hers and murmurs,"I'll see you tonight, sugar." Audrey just nods, still a little struck from their first kiss. Tim grins again and gives her butt one final squeeze before heading to the elevator at the end of the hallway. Audrey watches him leave, appreciating his ass as he steps into the elevator. 

About an hour after Tim leaves, Audrey gets a text from Rachel that contains Tim's phone number and a winky face.  
___

Audrey: hey, rachel gave me your number. it's audrey moss  
Tim: good morning (again)  
Tim: my shirt smells like you  
Audrey: it's an old perfume from the 70s called hyacinth breeze  
Tim: i love it. what are you wearing tonight?  
Audrey: a dark green dress and my boots. whyyyy?  
Tim: what undies? its important i know  
Audrey: probably my only thong. you could find out yourself..?  
Tim: fuck that sounds nice  
Tim: see you tonight darlin  
___

Audrey spends the majority of her day shopping in the textile district of downtown Lexington. After a boozy light lunch, she heads back to the hotel, showers, and applies dramatic, smoky eye make up. The bottle of champagne she had delivered to the room is nearly empty by the time she's finally done getting dressed and ready. Her short, green v neck silk tank dress leaves her pale shoulders exposed. She's an inch taller than normal in black wedges, and her hair is falling straight on her shoulders. She's pulling on her black boots when her phone dings, interrupting the 70's music playing from it. It's from Tim. "you ready? i'm in the lobby." Grinning, Audrey swipes some dark red lipstick over her lips and and tosses her phone in her black purse. She's locking her hotel door and heading to the elevator at the end of the hall a minute later. 

Tim sees her before she sees him. He exhales slowly and murmurs to himself, "Well, fuck." Her dark, soft-looking dress leaves a lot of pale, uncovered skin and Tim's hand twitches at the thought of touching her pale back. Audrey's quickly stepping over to him before he realizes she's seen him. "Ready for dinner?" Tim nods and clears his throat. "Yes. You look amazing. Thong?" Audrey rolls her brown eyes and laughs. "Let's go, Tim." She follows Tim to the front doors of the hotel and the drive to the restaurant is quiet. Tim holds Audrey's hand tightly in his, squeezing every few minutes. 

"How long are you in town for, Audrey?" Jacob Santos, Rachel's fiance, was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. She had brought him around the office maybe once before, but Tim hadn't actually spoken to the man before tonight. His dark brown eyes practically twinkle. Tim's a straight man, but even he realizes Rachel got herself a catch. Tim squeezes Audrey's hand under the table as she glances over at him before answering Jacob, "At least until next Saturday. It's pretty quiet at home, so it's not like I'm missing much in Nashville."  
Rachel lifts her glass pointedly in Audrey's direction and says, "You could just move here. Wouldn't even have to work." Tim sips his whiskey and zones out for a minute while Audrey and Jacob and Rachel talk about Audrey's wealthy father and her dislike of living in such a touristy area of Nashville. How would he feel if she moved there? Hell, he has no idea. He would get to see her more. That couldn't be a bad thing. Before he knows it, Audrey's excused herself for the restroom and Jacob is asking Tim about his favorite whiskey.

After doing her business and touching up her lipstick, Audrey takes out her phone and makes sure the door is locked tight. She lifts the back hem of her dress up, exposing her small behind in a black silk thong. Snapping a picture, she crops it a bit and sends it to Tim. She's back at the table by the time Tim gets a message on his iPhone. He's washing his hands with his phone on the counter in the men's room when his phone dings. "Holy shit." Audrey's ass appears the phone screen and Tim snatches his phone up, making sure no one else in the men's room could see his girl like that. Hm, his girl. He looks over the photo again and sighs, his blood throbbing harder through in his veins. He types out in response, "goddamn. you want to come over tonight? drinks, maybe some light making out?" He smooths his hair down in front of the mirror and checks his phone once more when it makes a noise. "yes please."


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Audrey prepare for a sudden cohabitation and break in Tim's hot tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing lots lately. stay healthy, guys. also listen to the new fiona apple.

The second Tim is alone with Audrey in the parking lot of the restaurant, he's got his arms around her and backed her into the side door of his truck. Audrey meets his bright eyed gaze and smooths her hands down the front of his soft button up shirt. "You gonna take me home, deputy?" Tim squeezes his hands around her waist and presses a kiss to her dark hair. "Let's stop and grab some drinks first." He opens the door for her and Audrey sits in the passenger seat, pulling him slightly inside by his lapels. "Come here, handsome." Tim grins widely and kisses Audrey's waiting mouth firmly. She curls her hand around the back of his neck and Tim chuckles against her mouth as he slides his hand up to her thigh. Audrey pulls back after a long minute, waves her hand in Tim's face, then shuts her door. Tim sighs happily and goes to the drivers' side door, getting in and making small talk with Audrey while driving them to the closest Liquor Mart.

Audrey is impressed by Tim's house. She didn't expect Tim to live in a modern looking condo in the young professionals district of Lexington, but that's where she's at. Tim lets them in and excuses himself to change. Audrey slips her shoes off in the doorway of his kitchen and calls out to him, "This place is nice. You just run around the block every morning? It's much more… in town than I thought it would be." Tim changes into some well worn dark jeans and a white cotton t shirt, leaving his feet bare and answering from a nearby bedroom, "It was a steal. I run around the block five times a morning. Usually early, before the other yuppies are out." He reappears in the kitchen and gestures to a glass on the counter. "You want a drink, gorgeous?" Audrey smiles and Tim feels his heart twinge. She steps closer to him and brushes her hand across his warm cheek. "Gin and tonic would be nice, please." Tim nods, then nuzzles his face into her palm. "Go make yourself comfortable in the living room. There's an X Files marathon on this weekend, and a Tom Cruise one on the action channel. I'll bring you a drink." Audrey nods and turns on her heel to do just that.

"God, she's so gorgeous. If only every woman in the FBI looked like her." Audrey laughs and clinks her drink with Tim's, gazing at Gillian Anderson on screen playing Dana Scully. "I dated a girl that looked like a blonde Scully. She was gorgeous, and totally out of my league." Tim turns away from the living room tv to face Audrey and he asks, "You think anyone is out of your league? Nah, darlin'. Can I sit here and think about you kissing Scully for a minute? Because I don't think I have a choice in the matter." Sure enough, Tim's jeans feel a bit tighter as he pictures the gorgeous woman to his right attached to the redheaded Scully by the mouth. Audrey laughs quietly and touches Tim's thigh gently. "We barely dated. Only kissed a few times. She's the last girl I dated, actually." Trying not to focus blindly on her soft hand atop his thigh, Tim asks curiously, "Do you date mostly men now?" She drains her glass and rises from the couch, answering, "Pretty much. I'm going to make another drink. Can I get you anything?" Tim motions to his empty glass and says, "Just bring the whiskey in. Thank you, sugar." Audrey looks at him for a second and he boldly pats his legs. "I'll keep a seat warm for you." Audrey laughs shortly and disappears into Tim's spacious kitchen.

Audrey returns to the living room a few minutes later with the almost gone whiskey for Tim and a glass of clear liquid for herself. When she bends to set his whiskey on the coffee table, Tim can see the pale curve of her ass where the dress has ridden up. Before she can right her posture, he pulls her into his lap. Without missing a beat, Audrey says, "Is this usually how you thank women for bringing you drinks?" She slides so she's got her legs over the arm of the couch and she's got her arms around his neck. His hand immediately falls to her ass and slides under her dress, squeezing and feeling the warm skin. Audrey shivers in his arms and gently taps his nose with her forefinger. "You're awful handsy, deputy." Tim looks up into her brown eyes and deliberately removes his hand from her ass, smirking the whole time. He says quietly against her ear, his tongue brushing against the diamond earring in her ear lobe, "Sorry, sugar. Didn't seem like it bothered you." Audrey smiles and Tim takes delight at the pink in her cheeks. She shifts on his legs so she's astride him, her dress crumpled up to her waist. He smiles boldly and remarks, "Best seat in the house. My face is nice though, too. As a seat." Audrey laughs loudly at that, the sexual tension in the air dissolving quickly as she giggles at Tim. Once she remains control of herself, she traces a hand down his face and says sweetly, "Now how many girls have you told that line to?" While she's still on his lap, Tim takes his chance and kisses her lips lightly once, barely making contact at all. Audrey's eyes are closed when he moves his face away from her, and he kisses the corner of her mouth while he waits. A sigh comes from Audrey as Tim's lips kiss her cheek now, then her temple, then finally her neck below her ear. "You're the only girl that's been here in a long time, actually. I don't entertain much." Audrey's got her eyes open when he pulls his mouth away from her neck and he smiles at her. They hold their shared gaze for a minute, then a phone's ding is heard and Audrey unwraps herself from him, sitting on the couch next to him once more. While she checks her phone, Tim swigs from the almost empty bottle of whiskey and he feels the heavy warmth of a buzz setting in. Fuck, he shouldn't get too drunk tonight. He should enjoy his time with a pretty woman with great legs and dark eyes. The bottle is almost empty, so why not finish it. When he sets the empty bottle on the hardwood floor next to the couch, he feels Audrey looking at him. He's prepared to meet her disappointed look with a scathing one of his own. He's allowed to drink on a damn Saturday, after all. But Audrey's grinning, her phone set aside once more. "You better have more of that, deputy." Tim relaxes immediately and stands up, offering his hand to Audrey. She rises and holds onto his hand as he pulls her to the kitchen. "Of course I do, ma'am. I'm an Army Ranger. When we drink, we do it right."

Tim had a second bottle of whiskey and now he has two empty bottles of whiskey. Audrey has the last of it in her glass, and she's not sharing. They've spent the last hour taking shots and gradually disrobing. The X Files marathon is still going strong. The clock strikes midnight and Tim takes stock. He's still wearing pants, but the button is undone and his shirt has ridden up, exposing the lean lines of his stomach. Audrey's sitting next to him on the couch with her black bra tossed to the side and her feet bare. The black tights she was wearing are balled up on the floor and Tim's heart skips a beat when he sees her uncross and cross her legs. "Can I stay here tonight, Tim?" He looks up and smiles brightly at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Of course, I have an extra room. It's full of video games and old Army shit, but it's got a bed." When she leans closer to Tim, he continues, "You can stay in my bed, if you want. We've already slept together. Might as well make a habit of it." He waits a second and smiles happily when she laughs. "Might as well stay here for the rest of my trip," she says amusedly. Tim cocks his head to the side and then has to steady himself on Audrey's shoulder. He starts, "It would save you money on hotel fares." Audrey rolls her eyes and waves her hand in the air as if to say, 'no big deal'. "You work all this week, I assume. I'd just be in your way. You'll get sick of me, a girl you've been on maybe two dates with. Probably stink up your guest room with the weed I still have stashed in my luggage. I'd have to develop a terrible shopping addiction to keep myself busy." Tim chuckles and brings his mouth to Audrey's ear. "You should stay. I like spending time with you, and I wanna enjoy you while I can I have some vacation time I can use this week." Sighing as his mouth touches her neck, Audrey murmurs, "I could use the money I save on the hotel for shopping." Tim chuckles against her collarbone and kisses the line of bone there. He whispers into her neck, "There you go. We can get take out, do your illicit drugs, drink heavily, utilize the hot tub in the back that I've never been in… have a grand ol' time. I want you to stay." Audrey sighs as Tim's kisses ascend her neck, tugging his hair back to get his attention. "You sure you're not going to be sick of me after a week?" Tim grins and kisses her mouth properly, not pulling back until she's relaxed in his arms and her grip on his shoulder tightens. "You'll be the one running back to your hotel after a day of my shit, trust me, darlin'. Do you want to stay the night there tonight, check out tomorrow morning? I can call you an Uber, I'm not fuckin' driving." Audrey sighs, but nods. She gets off his lap and starts gathering her stuff. Tim watches in silence as she tosses her tights and bra in her purse. He clears his throat and then turns off the tv, rising to stand in his kitchen with Audrey while she laces up her boots. They stand in silence facing each other for a minute until Audrey sighs and steps closer, wrapping her arms around Tim. Right away, he holds her tightly and smells her hair, murmuring, "Is it stupid that I'm gonna miss you?" Audrey pulls back and grins, her brown eyes shining. "No. I like you too, Tim. I'll be back tomorrow. Can I borrow one of them flannels that you make look so good? It's chilly out." 

Audrey's bundled up in one of Tim's warmest blue flannel shirts and she's leaning with her back against the front door. "Two minutes, deputy." Tim's got his lips on Audrey's flushed neck and his hands on her thighs, pulling the hem up to touch more of her skin. Audrey's watching the Uber timer on her phone and trying not to just close her eyes and let Tim drag her to his bedroom. Tim bites down softly and Audrey starts a bit, a small moan escaping her mouth. Tim angles his hips against Audrey's and makes sure she can feel him hard inside his jeans. She gasps when she feels him, and lets her eyes close until they hear her phone ding. She ducks out of Tim's grasp and he exhales loudly as he watches her straighten her tousled hair. Glancing at him, she bites her lip for a second and mutters, "This is the sluttiest thing I have ever done, but.. fuck it." Tim opens his mouth to question her, but he promptly shuts up when she bends down and pulls her underwear off and out from under her dress, not saying anything else as she drops it on the floor. Tim gazes at the illustrious thong and says loudly, "Fuck me." Audrey giggles, seeing his eyes on the underwear. She opens his front door and makes her exit. Tim gets a hold of himself and waves at her as the car drives away. He then closes and locks the door, coming to a stop in front of the black underwear Audrey had left him. He winces when he picks it up off the ground and he can feel the slight moisture on the smooth material. "Fuckin' woman's gonna kill me."

Audrey spends her Uber ride completing the hotel pre-check out questionnaire and tapping her foot nervously. She's tuned out the Uber driver's attempt to flirt and instead thinks about how Tim's mouth tastes like whiskey and what he might do with the panties she left in his hallway. Her phone dings with a message as she exits the car at her hotel, which she ignores until she's in her room. Undressing as she walks, she sits on her bed and checks the message. It's a picture of a large bed with grey sheets on it and several pillows. The sheets are messy and the text underneath the picture reads, 'wish you were here'. Audrey grins.

Tim's half asleep when his phone vibrates on his pillow and startles him awake. He opens it and his eyes adjust for a moment before he smiles, fully taking in the photo. Audrey is without makeup sitting against a headboard, shoulders bare. Her pale skin looks almost ghostly against the dark sheets. The blanket is pulled up to her collarbone and Tim feels a surge of blood rushing to his groin when he sees a small hickey he had left on the side of her neck. She's smiling beautifully and the message with it says, 'see you tomorrow. can't wait :)'.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Audrey spend some time together in a hot tub and a kitchen, respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gon' get dirrty here. how y'all doin during the apocalypse?

Audrey wakes up early the next morning and packs up her hotel room quickly, trying to slow herself down. It's only eight am. She straightens her black hair and dresses in her cutest lingerie as well, the dark blue silk bra pushing her pale breasts up enticingly. It's hot in Lexington today, so she can justify dressing hot and wearing skimpy undies under her blue worn out jean shorts. The only make up she wears is some strong cat eye liner. Her phone goes off as she's pulling on a loose yellow cotton top, the drapey material exposing some of her ribs and her tattoo of a sunflower. It's a text from Tim. 'good morning gorgeous. would you care to join me for some tequila sunrises in the hot tub?' The absurdity of the text makes Audrey laugh, and she grabs her luggage. She's ready to go in a few more minutes.

Audrey arrives at Tim's shortly after and moves her luggage into his spare bedroom. It was decorated sparsely and the bed looked cozy, if small. After a quick round of tequila sunrises in the kitchen, Tim heads to the screened-in back porch and turns on the fans. Audrey's changing in the bathroom, so Tim goes ahead and strips his shirt off and ties the waistband of his swim trunks. He steps into the hot tub, sits, closes his blue eyes and relaxes.

"Can I smoke in here?" Tim opens his eyes and sees Audrey looking hot as all hell. She's wearing a blue bra that makes her small chest look much larger and a diamond necklace with an A on it hangs between her breasts. Tim's too busy taking in her small bikini cut black panties to hear her. Audrey grins at Tim's awe struck expression and says again, "Can I smoke in here, Tim? I'll share a blunt with you." He physically shakes the idea of her stark naked from his mind and he nods, saying quietly, "Yeah, the uh… I turned the fans on already. Get in here." Audrey sits opposite of him and sighs happily when she settles in her seat. She's kept her hand holding a blunt and a lighter above the water and she lights it. Tossing the lighter on the porch floor, she takes a deep breath before hitting the blunt. "Fuck, this is nice. I could deal with Kentucky if all days were this warm and I had my own hot tub." Tim shakes his head and says off-handedly, "You could move here…" He tries not to look at her breasts and says, "You're always welcome here, anyway. Come get wet anytime." Audrey coughs on her exhale of smoke and rolls her eyes at Tim. He winks at her and slides over a seat to be nearer to her. She composes herself and reclines slightly, looking closer at Tim's chest tattoo. He clears his throat and asks, "Can I have some of that, Audrey?" 

Tim and Audrey smoke the blunt in half an hour, gradually getting closer until Audrey is sitting on Tim's lap facing him. Her arms are around the back of his neck and she's stroking the back of his head as he squeezes her ass every now and then, drawing the wet underwear hem upward on her ass. He's managed to not betray his arousal, instead thinking of Art Mullen and every time his father was a prick to him. Audrey's clearly stoned, and Tim's sure he looks just as high. They've been silent for a few minutes, just touching softly, until Audrey asks, "You're really okay with me staying here for a few days? I'll have to go food shopping, and get some bathroom supplies." Tim smiles at her raised eyebrow and he slides her closer to him, her open thighs bumping into his hips. He clears his throat and says firmly, "It's pretty clear I want you here. We can go shopping after lunch maybe? After we order take out. I'm starving." Audrey scratches the back of Tim's head and grins when his eyes close and he groans. "Audrey…" She leans forward and breathes in slowly, smelling chlorine from the water and possibly Old Spice? She hasn't been close to a man in awhile, maybe it's some fancy cologne? Tim still has his eyes closed, so Audrey leans closer and kisses his neck once, then again. He sharply breathes in and murmurs against her dark hair, "Baby, you're getting me hard in a damn hot tub. I'm in my thirties. I feel like a teenager." Audrey laughs against the warm skin of his neck and slides her hips closer to his, feeling the bulge between her thighs. She quirks an eyebrow and asks, "Did you spend a lot of time in hot tubs as a teenager?" Tim lifts his hips up, pushing his half-hard cock against the crux of her thighs. "No. Didn't even kiss a girl til I was sixteen. C'mere, lemme make up for it." And he kisses her full on the mouth, sliding her bottom lip between his teeth and nipping. Audrey breaks the kiss and leans away from Tim's mouth, sighing heavily. She leans her forehead against his flushed one and says, "We should order that take out. I'm ravenous." Tim sighs against her cheek and presses his lips to it once. "Let's head inside. I got a few menus we can peruse." 

After a late breakfast of delivered chicken and waffles, Audrey makes a grocery list for Tim, insisting he use her credit card to pay. "Take the card, Tim. You're saving me money by letting me stay here. Let me pay for food." He kisses her on the forehead and departs, giving Audrey time to get settled. There are no family pictures anywhere in his house, she notes. While she's putting the contents of her make up bag on his guest bathroom counter, she feels her phone vibrate against her leg. It's Tim. 'what flavor of kombucha do you want? strawberry lemon or ginger' it reads. She texts 'lemon' back and decides to take a shower and get all the hot tub germs off of herself while she waits for Tim. She sets her phone on the bathroom counter and puts on a pop music playlist, getting into the hot shower once the water hit the adequate temperature.

Tim arrives home ten minutes later, carrying all four paper grocery bags in his arms. After putting them away and not seeing Audrey, he heads to the hallway with the bedrooms and hears music coming from his guest bathroom. The air outside the door smells fragrant, like vanilla and flowers. Sure enough, he can hear Audrey singing along to the song. The water isn't running, so Tim wagers Audrey's almost done in the bathroom. He heads back to his living room and opens a bag of snack mix, pouring it into a large bowl and placing that on his coffee table. He turns on a classic rock music video channel and waits five more minutes for Audrey to appear.

"Hey." Tim looks up at the living room doorway and feels a large smile form on his face when he sees Audrey. Her short black hair is glistening with water and curling on her shoulders. Her face only has black eyeliner and dark red lipstick on it and she's dressed comfortably in black denim cut off shorts and a black t shirt that's shorter in the front, which exposed her flat stomach. Her skin is pale and Tim can make out a tattoo on her side. "You're real nice to come home to, Miss Moss." Audrey smiles brightly and says, "So what are we doing today?

Tim stands up from the couch and steps closer to Audrey, leaving maybe a foot of space in between them. He starts, "We can check out the horse park if you want, Derby horses run there. Or there's a good distillery downtown. Plenty to do. Or…" He closes the distance between them and sets a hand on her hip, stroking the skin there exposed and grinning when he hears Audrey breathe in a bit shallowly. She looks into his eyes and waits for him to finish his sentence, but he slides his other hand around her back to her back pocket, slipping it inside. Audrey winks and moves closer, resting her hands on his chest and asking, "Or what, deputy?" Tim grins widely and says, "Or we could stay in. Honestly Audrey, all I can think about is kissing you." Audrey leans in enough that Tim can feel her breath on his lips when she asks quietly, "Kissing me where, Deputy Marshal Gutterson?" Tim squeezes her ass and pulls her body tight against his, leaning her back against the living room wall. He kisses her lips lightly and says against the side of her flushed cheek, "Everywhere, sugar. Are we doing this? Or should we cool off, have a few drinks?" Audrey slides her hands down his chest to his belt loops and she tugs him even closer with them. She murmurs against Tim's ear, "Let's have a few drinks. Strip poker? See if I can charm these jeans offa you."

Strip poker lasts very few hands before Audrey quits and accepts defeat, chugging her gin and tonic and declaring Tim to be the champion. He had retained his jeans and boxers, only losing his shirt. Audrey wasn't good at poker. After finishing her drink, she takes her penance and removes her bra, Tim respectfully looking away until he hears her say, "You can look, Tim. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you to eventually see me naked." He tilts his head back towards her and gives himself exactly five seconds to stare at her exposed breasts. "Jesus, you're pretty." Audrey laughs and stands up from the kitchen barstool she's perched on. She winks at Tim before grabbing her discarded black top, pulling it on over her now bare chest. As she pours herself another drink, Tim starts, "Hey now, you can't just give me them and then take em away." "I think I can, handsome. If you're real nice to me, maybe I'll let you touch them." He detects a hint of her very light southern accent and smiles, putting the cards back in their box as he watches Audrey finish preparing her gin and tonic. She sits on the counter and takes a sip, asking, "Wanna play Never Have I Ever? First one with no fingers up loses more clothes." Tim goes to lean against the bar across from the counter she's perched upon. He grins and takes a pull from his glass of bourbon and says amusedly, "Are you just trying to get me naked and drunk?"

Audrey admits to herself in her head that yeah, maybe she is trying to get Tim naked and drunk. He's so handsome, and she's a little intimidated by his nice house, good taste in whiskey, and his clear want of her. The first gin and tonic went down like water, and now she's making eyes at him and openly admiring the line of muscle on his still exposed stomach. She meets his intense gaze and can practically feel her nipples hardening when he takes a long drink from his glass. He (obviously) notices and glances at her chest. A flush crosses her pretty face.

Audrey holds up five fingers on her hand (the one not holding the drink) and starts, "Never have I ever been inside a jail." Tim puts a finger down. "Never have I ever lived in Tennessee." Audrey puts her thumb down. "Never have I ever owned my own house." Tim's got two down now, and he's staring intently at Audrey. "Never have I ever...shit, lemme think. Never have I ever been to Mexico?" Audrey doesn't put a finger down, instead saying, "Close. Spain once, on a school trip. Never Mexico. Nice try, handsome." She sips her drink and says confidently, "Never have I ever willingly worn camo." Tim rolls his blue eyes, but puts a finger down. He's only at two. He clears his throat and says, "Never have I ever left my wet panties at someone's house." The blush on Audrey's face could heat Tim's condo for the winter. She puts a delicate finger down and says quietly, "You're the reason they were wet. Never have I ever gotten an erection in a hot tub." Tim's left with just his pointer finger up. He sets his glass aside and doesn't look at Audrey when he says, "Never have I ever, uh.. sucked someone off, let's say." Audrey breathes in sharply and takes a large drink of her gin and tonic. The glass makes a loud noise when she sets it back on the counter next to her. Ignoring it, she puts a finger down and is left giving the peace sign to Tim. He steps closer to her, standing about a foot away between her legs. "You know I'm about to make you lose your pants, right?" Tim grins at Audrey's curious expression and says, "Of course, darlin'. Go ahead." 

Audrey shakes her head and her black curls leave a floral scent in the air. "Never have I ever…gotten off in this house." Tim unbuttons his jeans without breaking eye contact with Audrey. While he pulls them fully off, he says loud enough for her to hear, "Not yet you haven't, sugar. But I'm going to try real hard, and often." Audrey widens her spread legs and Tim quickly moves between them, pressing himself against her. She leans back and pulls her shirt off and tosses it aside. She can feel him getting stiff through his black boxer briefs and she wraps her arms around his neck. Tim murmurs against her pink cheek, "Can we be finished with this game? I have so many other things I want to do to you and with you instead, Miss Moss." Audrey crosses her ankles behind Tim's ass and pulls him closer against her. He grinds his hips against hers and nips at her earlobe as she whimpers. "Sure, deputy. Anything you want." Tim stares at her exposed breasts and makes an approving noise, squeezing one and then the other. Audrey closes her eyes and sighs heavily. She's hot and soft in Tim's hands and without thinking he whispers against the shell of her pierced ear, "Right now I want you naked in my fuckin' kitchen and I want desperately to know what you sound like when you come." Audrey breathes in quickly and murmurs, "We're not going to your room?" Tim's busy with his mouth on her neck, but he pulls back and squeezes her ass before saying, "Not this time. Can't wait. You okay with this?" Audrey pulls her underwear off with some difficulty and tosses it aside. He pushes against her again and can feel her wet against his lower stomach. She looks into his eyes as he looks down reverently at the shiny slick across his ab muscles. "Yes, deputy. I'm okay with this." 

Before long, Tim's made Audrey come, perched on top of the cluttered kitchen table. It hadn't taken long. Two fingers buried deep inside her and his mouth against her ear whispering about how good she feels and how wet she is, and she lost it. Then, a quick, unexpected second orgasm from his mouth, eager to clean up the slick mess between her thighs. After her thighs stop shaking around his head, she gets down from the wooden table, blushing for a second and then immediately falling to her knees. Looking up at him through dark eyelashes, Audrey says breathily, "Been thinking about this for awhile. Couldn't wait to get your dick into my mouth." Her accent is more audible when she's aroused, Tim notes mentally. He has to exercise his strength and not fuck her open mouth right away, because it's crimson red and wet and utterly fantastic looking. Before Tim can tell her that she doesn't need to keep going, that he's damn near coming already just from her taste and the way she almost begged for his cock, she's taking his boxers down and wrapping her mouth around the head. Tim steels himself for a minute and takes her in. There's a sheen of sweat on her face and neck and her brown eyes are wide. He twists a hand in her dark, curly hair and she winces, but she lets loose a moan that has Tim almost coming in her mouth already. He murmurs, "Baby, stand up. I can't wait." Audrey does something twisty and sexy with her tongue against him and Tim gasps, Audrey then pulling away. He closes his eyes for a minute and then he opens them to see the sweetest sight he's seen in awhile: the hottest woman in the fuckin' planet on her knees in front of him with smudged lipstick and want in her eyes. He grins for a second and Audrey notices, of course. She stands up and slowly slides her fingers across his stomach, asking sweetly, "What's up, deputy?" He pulls her closer into his body and then steps forward, her ass hitting the countertop. Tim's got her lifted atop it in a second and he smiles, gently kissing her. Audrey pulls her head back and asks again, "What's goin' on, handsome? You made a weird face. We can stop. If that's what you want." Tim takes her breasts in his hands, squeezing softly and waiting for her sigh before he speaks again. "Why the hell would I wanna stop? Baby I feel like I've been hard since I saw you with Rachel at the bar." He lets her chest go and instead traces nonsensical shapes into the skin of her inner thighs. Audrey smiles softly and Tim finishes his thought, "I was thinking, shit, I really like this girl." He pauses for a second and then adds, "And her body is in-fuckin-credible." Audrey beams and hooks her ankles together behind Tim's ass and pulls him closer, murmuring, "Get inside me already, deputy. Shit."


End file.
